Harmony Force calls for help, Dragon Force to the Rescue (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Harmony Force calls for help, Dragon Force to the Rescue. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! The episode begins with Twilight Sparkle and her friends hanging out, they were enjoying their spring break. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this great? I can hardly belive it's our spring break. Sunset Shimmer: It sure is, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: At least we won't have to worry about what else to do until it's over. Applejack: I sure hope your right, Starlight, we'd had a rough battle with Apocalypse once. Fluttershy: I just hope we stay safe in one piece this time. Rainbow Dash: Let's hope so, what could happened next? Suddenly, High Roller, Wuya, and their legion attack the city. High Roller: Lookie here, more Power Rangers to destroy! Wuya: This should get the other rangers' attention. Tubbimura: What're we waiting for? Vlad: Let's give them a piece of our mind! As Star Swirl the Bearded and the others gathered them to safety, Twilight, Star Swirl, Gallus, and either of their friends weren't strong enough. Wuya: Time to say your goodbyes, Harmony Force Rangers. But suddenly, a blast of fire came towards Wuya as she dodged, when Wuya, High Roller, their legion, including Twilight and everyone else, they could see Raiden and his team. Raiden Thompson: That's far enough, Wuya! The Dragon Force Rangers: Worth greatest hour, use dragon power! Wuya: We figured you'd show up, Dragon Force Rangers! Princess Selena: What are you planning this time, Wuya!? Katnappé: (laughing) I imagine that you'll have your share of fun today. Heylin Chase Young: And we still have unfinished business, Red Ranger! Raiden Thompson: Indeed we do, let's go team! Kirby Knoxville: Gotcha, Raiden! So, they fought off Wuya and her legion as long as they could. Heylin Jack Spicer: Jack-Bots, Attack! As Raiden and his team fought against the Jack-Bots, Twilight and her friends were surprised. Fluttershy: Oh.. my.. Applejack: Who the heck are these there people here? Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, Applejack, we've never seen Power Rangers like them before. Gallus: I know, this is getting anticlimatic. PandaBubba: Is that all you got, Black Ranger!? I'd back away if I were you! Steven Baxter: In your dreams, PandaBubba! Wuya: You havne't seen the last of us, Rangers! So, the Heylin Legion make their escape and disappeared. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Shoot, they got away. Princess Selena: There's no need to worry, they will return to finish what they started. Raiden Thompson: She's right, let's head back to Big Green. But as they were about to head back, Twilight and her friends had to catch up with them. Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Raiden Thompson: Huh? Starlight Glimmer: Who are you guys? Sunset Shimmer: We didn't get the chance to thank you all. Kirby Knoxville: Oh, there's no need for that, we're just happy to help out. Princess Selena: Yes indeed, it's our job to offer assistance. Steven Baxter: That's right, we're also Dragon Force Power Rangers. Pinkie Pie: Dragon Force Power Rangers? Never heard of it! What kind of technique do you guys use!? Angel Kesler: Well, you see, we protect our universe from Wuya and her legion. Starlight Glimmer: Well, We want in for your help, after all, we owe you guys a favor. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Really? Kimi "Kim" Margera: Thanks for the offer, but uh... we can probably get through this again ourselves. Rarity: Ooh, but we insist, it's the least we can do. With that said, Raiden gave a thought to let them help in return. Raiden Thompson: Hmmm... alright then. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Huh? Raiden Thompson: Well, if you all want to help out, that's fine by me. (sticks out his hand) I'm Raiden, Raiden Thompson. Twilight Sparkle: (shaking his hand) Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you. This is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, and Mirage. Kirby Knoxville: The names Kirby Knoxville. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Raz. Kimi "Kim" Margera: I'm his sister, Kimi Margera. Princess Selena: I'm Princess Selena, nice to meet you. Angel Kesler: Hi, I'm Angel Kesler. Steven Baxter: And I'm Steven Baxter. Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you all. Meet Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, and Stygian. Stygian: And these are students of Twilight and her freinds, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, and Cozy Glow. Cozy Glow: Hi. Ocellus: We're so happy to meet you guys. Raiden Thompson: The pleasure's all ours. As they returned to Big Green, Commander ApeTrully was there waiting for them. Commander ApeTrully: Welcome back, Rangers, I see you have rescued the Harmony Force Rangers, the Elemental Warriors, and the Harmoniac Knights. Raiden Thompson: Yeah, we have, Commander. Master Monk Guan: Welcome, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Mirage, Star Swirl, Rockhoof, Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Stygian, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, and Cozy Glow. Star Swirl the Bearded: Thank you, Master Monk Guan. Gallus: Nice place you guys had here. Mighty Ray: You guys don't know the half of it. Sparky Black: We had to keep the Hidden Kingdom in good hands. Sparky White: Especially from High Roller, Wuya, and her Heylin Legion. Dojo Kanojo Cho: So, what'd you guys think? Spike: Wow, I didn't think there were heroes and animals fighting together like this. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Trust me, there's a lot more to see from the temple. Soon, Raiden and his friends showed Twilight, Star Swirl, Gallus, and their friends around the place. Raiden Thompson: Everyone, may I present to you, the marital arts training ground. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, that is so amazing! Gallus: I know, I'll bet it looks great to train here. Lin Chung: Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5